ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Meet the Wizard and Reunite Duck
They arrived at the Old house and nobody there ????: There's something strange about this place. It was Lexi that Ace saw Lexi: It reminds me about the Secret place, we where scribble around the wall. Remember? Ace: Lexi? Was it you? Wile: Ace? Ace: Huh? Daffy: Are you Okay? Ace: Yeah. I was just.... huh? He saw her gone Ace: Where did she go? ?????: You've arrived earlier I expected. It was the Wiseman Wiseman: I was expected you to be here. Ace: You know we were coming? Are you a Heartless? Daffy: Very funny, Ace. But he's not a Heartless. Wiseman: Good heavens, I'm not a heartless. I'm Wiseman a scientist and a Martial arts trainer. I usually worked at home working on my giant robot. So anyway I've come back to my home. You're ancestor Bugs requested me to help you. Daffy: You know my Best Friend? Wiseman: Yes. Indeed. Wile. Tax, Daffy. And who might you be, bunny? Ace: Ace. Wiseman: Excellent, you found the animal warrior. Daffy: What did Bugs asked you? Wiseman: Just a Moment. Impact! Then a Giant Robot is putting all the furniture here Wiseman: Ahem. Bugs asked me to train you in the art of magic. We can start anytime you like. Let me know why you're ready to begin the training. Oh, and one more thing. They look at Mumbo Jumbo Mumbo: Hello. I'm Mumbo Jumbo. Bugs asked me to help you, too. I will assist throughout your journey. Wiseman: I do not know how much I can be of help, but do stop by anytime. Ace: Okay. And even though me and my friends want to deliver this book to you. Wiseman: Oh. That book. So Max, want you to bring this. Thank you. You wish to know about what kind of book this is? I don't even know, myself. In fact, it's not mine. Somehow it found its way Into my bag one day. It was such a curious book, I asked for to repair it for me. Well, I guess I'll put it here somewhere, for now. This Book holds a great secret. The missing pages will unlock it. I'll leave the book over there. Do look at it whenever you like. My best regards to Max for repairing it for me. Oh, and about that stone of yours... You should ask Mumbo Jumbo about that. Ace: Do you have any idea what this is? Mumbo Jumbo: Poor thing, trapped in here. He has turned into a summon gem. Ace: What's a Summon gem? Mumbo Jumbo: People live in that world was destroyed by darkness. Although. World destroyed. Person's heart has survived, so it turned into a summon gem. Ace: Can you regain him? Mumbo Jumbo: Yes, but only his spirit. Now Observe! Then the Summon Gem is Glowing now Mumbo Jumbo: Whenever you call, he will help you. If you find any more of these, bring them to me. Don't worry, when their world's are restored they will return there. Ace, please help save them. Ace: You can count on me. After they left more Heartless has shown up and then someone save them and it was Danger Duck Duck: Finally! I've been looking for you. Ace: Duck! It's that you? He pull his feather Duck: Ow! That hurt! It's me, you despicable bunny! Ace: Are you real? Right? Duck: Nope I'm not. And it took me forever to find you. Ace: Duck? Wait. Where's Tech, Rev and Slam? Aren't they with you? Duck: Nope. We got separated. Ace: And Lexi. Duck: Isn't she with you? Ace look down Duck: Well, don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the city, too. We're finally free. Hey, they might even be looking for us now. We'll all be teams again soon. Don't worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this... Then Ace just fight the Heartless Ace: Leave it to who? Duck: Ace? What's going on here? Ace: I've been looking for you and the others, too, with their help. Duck: Who are these three? Daffy: Well, Danger Duck. I an your.. Ace: We've visited so many places and world's, looking for you. Duck: Really? Well, what do you know? I never would have guessed. Wile: Oh, and guess what? Ace's the Animal Warrior. Daffy: Who would've though it? Ace: What's that mean? Daffy: So, this called a Warrior Sword? He took it from Ace Ace: Hey, give it back! And then Ace has tripped Duck: Catch. He throw it to him Ace: Whoa. (He grab his sword) Okay, so you're coming with us, right? We've got this awesome train. Wait 'til you see it! Daffy: Sorry, ace. But he's not coming! Ace: What? Daffy: Forget it! Ace: Oh, come on! You know he's you're Grandson! Daffy: I know! But he's acting strange. Wile: Hey! He's gone. They saw Danger Duck gone Ace: Duck? Duck? Way a go. Oh, well. At least he's okay. And who knows? Maybe we'll run into my team soon, too. Category:Cutscenes